1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control of an electric device. The present invention also relates to a reduction in power consumption of an electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for an electric device to be operated by remote control with the use of a portable information terminal typified by a mobile phone, a smartphone, or the like is increased. In many cases, an electric device is configured so that power supply to the electric device is adjusted by control of a switching element connected to a commercial power supply or a battery (e.g., see Patent Document 1).